One Week's Worth of Detentions
by kyouya-haruhi-forever
Summary: Summer heats up Mikan's days as she got more detentions. With the black cat offering a helping hand, can he save her or make her already tragic days turned into something much worse than detentions? Will their romance finally bloom this summer?
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Sensei._

**-- One Week's Worth of Detentions --**

-- _**Prelude**_ --

Alice Academy during summer seasons is always quite welcoming for both guests and students. The school management always ensures that every room, hall, eatery and other facilities have perfectly working air conditioners. For people who want to have some outings or other activities, the academy guarantees that benches, sport equipments beach umbrellas and so on are always available for those who ever need any of them. So, in other word each and every person in Alice Academy will have a total comfort more than anyone could expect from the school no matter how hot and dull the summer might be. Thus, it is perfectly understandable that summer will always be a season for the people in the academy to look forward to. Well, at least for most of the students anyway.

Of course there will be exception for everything and the level of exception itself might vary depend on the situation that the student is having at the moment. Take a good example with this girl who currently seems very busy plucking the weeds in the Middle School Branch's garden. To her, summer is definitely a season of hell that was created by the Satan itself purely dedicated to torture an innocent girl like her.

At this time, her back is already aching from picking out every single weed in that enormous garden. Her skin is already stinging with sunburn and sweating up to the extent that she thought she might need more than 20 cans of Pocari Sweat to return her body's water level back into normal. Her head is almost exploding because of the migraine that starts kicking in after a constant heat torture thanks to the sun, which today chooses to shine merrily (much to her annoyance). All in all, to her, summer is the worst _living_ nightmare.

Now the question is; who's this girl anyway in the first place? Why does she have to enslave herself plucking out the weeds while her expression clearly shows that gardening is the least of her interest let alone to become her hobby? Well, simply because she's Mikan Sakura. To some of the newer students in Alice Academy, they might think that she's only one of the regular students in B Class Middle School Branch; a mere one-star, almost 15 years old student. But of course, to anyone who knows her better, she's definitely more than that. All along in the history of Alice Academy, she is the only person in Alice Academy who is for four years in a row being credited with the title 'Queen of Detention' by her classmates. Not that there is this category in the first place before she came to the academy. Actually to be fair, the title was found _after_ she came to the academy.

Shortly after she entered Alice Academy, most of her spare time would be spent doing a lot of different kinds of detentions. Her very own nemesis a.k.a. torturer is no other than the one and only Jinno Sensei, who would be more than happy to give her another detention if she dares to put on a fight (already proven in countless of time).

Today is no different than any of those days. Mikan came in late for the class as usual, and Jinno Sensei unluckily happened to be the lecturer for this morning, replacing her favorite lecturerer; Narumi Sensei who fell sick due to summer heat. To make her day turns from bad to the worst, Misaki Sensei entered the class shortly while she was still being scolded by Jinno Sensei. He came only to inform the class that he needed volunteers to pluck out the outgrown weeds in the garden. She could swear that she saw an unmistakable evil glint in the corner of his eyes, when Jinno Sensei told Misaki Sensei that she could not be more than eager to help him with the weeds. She was cornered and left with no other option except to agree on helping Misaki Sensei after her class ended.

--

Since the detention started two hours ago, she has mumbled different kind of curses. Normally, she wouldn't even dare to think that she could speak harshly and to curse is definitely unimaginable. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. She doesn't care if anyone argues with her that what she encounters now can barely be called as 'desperate times.' To her, no other times than summer time could be qualified as 'desperate.'

"I noticed you seem a little _overjoyed_ with the detention today, Polka-Dots," a cold voice broke her mutterings.

Mikan startles upon hearing the voice and turns her head around to see who just disturbed her grumbles.

"Ahahaha… very funny, Pervert," said Mikan annoyed with the cynical remarks from no other than the infamous black cat, Natsume Hyuuga.

Totally unperturbed with her irritation, he continued provoking her even more, "I couldn't stop admiring your fondness with all of these detentions, Polka-Dots. I just worried that you overwork poor old Jinno. You _might_ hurt his health."

"I would _definitely_ hurt you, Pervert if you dare to continue your jibe," threatened Mikan.

Natsume only smirks hearing her reply, as if he is waiting for that kind of sentence to be said by the girl in squatting in front of him.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see you trying to frighten me, Little Girl. I have to say I'm _scared_," taunted the black cat while the smirk still barely leaves his handsome face.

"Oh, just go away if you only come to annoy me," said Mikan exasperatedly.

Natsume only raises one of his eyebrows while his lips pursed into a slight grin.

"Why? Don't tell me you actually expected me to help you?"

"I should know better that you wouldn't do things like helping others, it's just humanly _impossible_," Mikan frowned.

Natsume gives Mikan a mocking grin upon hearing her words; it seems that her comments didn't have any effects on him even for the slightest.

"Don't try too hard to be sarcastic, Polka-Dots, it only makes me wants to laugh," he said, smirked once again and added, "For your information, I _do_ help."

"Uh, puh-lease," retorted Mikan.

"Well, let me ask you, what will you give to the person who could _verify_ my argument?"

"I will do _anything_ that the person asks me to do," answered Mikan lightly while sticking out her tongue.

"Then _I'll_ do it," stated Natsume simply, for a second his eyes flickers with amusement, as if he's actually expecting Mikan to give him that answer.

"What?" said Mikan, confused with the reply she got from him.

"Don't be that dense, Little Girl. You said just now that you would do _anything_ for the person who could defend my argument," Natsume tried to suppress his chuckle.

"And I believe nobody could prove it better than _me_," he spoke again after he regained his composure.

"What do you mean? It's so unfair to do so, Pervert!"

"Yet you didn't say that it's prohibited in the first place, Polka-Dots. It's only fair for you to honor your own promise, right?"

Mikan left speechless for awhile before speaking with fury, "Okay, so who, what, how, and when do you want to help then? Plucking out these weeds will be out of question. I will disqualify you if you do so."

"I would never dream spoiling your gardening hobby, Polka-Dots. You could finish it yourself," Natsume said he could no longer cover up his amusement.

Then he added almost teasingly, "To make things more enjoyable for both of us, I _allow_ you to make some requirements that I have to follow. We couldn't afford you to later on disqualify me for no reason, right?"

"Humph," Mikan pouted, still looks as cute as ever.

After several minutes of silence, Natsume spoke with an impatience etched on his flawless figure, "Come on, Polka-Dots, can't you thing of something already by now? I, unlike you, didn't enjoy myself to be _baked_ alive in here. You could continue your little gardening activities later after you give me the necessary details."

"Oh, just be quiet," snapped Mikan. She frowns a bit as if thinking very hard.

Finally she said, "I guess I have to admit my defeat if you could help me avoiding any detentions."

"How long?"

"Eh?"

"Of course I expect a timeframe, Polka-Dots. You know it very well that you're _prone_ to get detentions and I wouldn't bother myself to check you up _endlessly_," Natsume couldn't help smirking by his own last word.

"For God's sake," Mikan dropped her jaw disbelievingly and shook her head while staring at the outgrown weeds in front of her.

Finally, she added, "Let's just make it one week then."

Mikan looks flustered and frustrated by the time she returns her gaze to her unfinished work in front of her. She is completely oblivious with the odd look that he gave her a moment before; a torn expression between amusement, exasperation and something very much like… love.

He turns around with his back facing Mikan when he stated simply, "As you wished, it will be one week's worth of detentions, Little Girl."

Before Mikan could retort his statement, the black cat is already nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but thinking inwardly on what kinds of helps that she could possibly have from Natsume Hyuuga, especially seeing the fact that both of them didn't even belong to the same class anymore now.

However, she would have one week's time to witness the helps that he offered just now. She opts to ignore the consequences if he really manages to do what he promised to her. Still, the thought of him doing things as little as a help made her feel an unstoppable _bizarre_ sensation to her heart.

-- to be continued --


	2. Day 1

_Disclaimer: Gakuen alice belongs to Tachibana Sensei. You're wrong if you thought it was mine (lol). _

**-- One Week's Worth of Detentions --**

_**-- Day 1 --**_

"She's _late_," said the black cat with annoyed tone. His flawless face is exposing a complete displeasure.

"It's not a new thing for her to be slightly late anyway. I think she will come soon since it's almost the time for the class to start," said Ruka Nogi, one of a few people who dare to approach a livid black cat. The only one besides him would be the one and only Mikan Sakura, the girl who became the hot topic between the two of them since early this morning.

Soon after Ruka completed his sentences, two canaries fly in circle around his head while twittering rapidly as if whispering something to the boy.

The boy hesitantly looked at his best friend who seems running low of patience. He gave the impression that his temper has already risen above his usual standard. Not that his standard is good to begin with especially seeing as he always appears with his typical scowls most of the times.

"No good, Natsume. She will definitely be in a big trouble now since she's still fast asleep," stated Ruka while shaking his head a bit.

"Could you _do_ something to it?" Natsume asked his best friend. He frowns a little as if considering something.

"Let me see what I could do." Ruka spoke with an uncertain tone. Shortly after he finished his sentence the two canaries that still chirping around him fly away towards the window and soon the corridor went quiet once again.

"How many minutes do we have before the bell rings?"

Ruka glanced toward his watch and simply said, "Around fifteen minutes the most, I think."

"We have to stick with our plan if she still hasn't showed up in ten minutes from now, Ruka." Natsume stated with finality in his tone while looking straight to his best friend.

However, Ruka's facial expression shows that somehow he disagree with Natsume's decision. He sighed a little and said, "But you agree to put it on hold and won't use it unless it is really _necessary_, Natsume. To be honest, I couldn't imagine the consequences from doing such thing."

"Tsch, seeing the fact that we're dealing with Polka-Dots here, anything could happen in the next 15 minutes," scowled Natsume.

"Still, I couldn't understand why all in a sudden you bothered to do such thing."

Upon hearing Ruka's words, Natsume merely glanced towards the window, not troubled himself to give any kinds of explanations to him.

--

Meanwhile, in Mikan's room a flock of vicious canaries are nibbling the poor girl's bare flesh. The countless bites from the birds made her body parts that aren't covered with any clothing now full of bleeding wounds and cuts.

By now of course Mikan has already fully awakened. At first she was too flabbergasted to even scream. Still, soon after she recovered from her shock state, she tried to chase away the birds while busily screaming from her bed to no avail. However, once she got up and went to her bathroom to save herself from the angry creatures, the birds didn't try to follow her. They only twittered outside her bathroom looked somehow satisfied in their attempts to awaken her.

Mikan opened the bathroom door hesitantly, expecting another row from the birds. However, nothing happened. The birds still continued their joyous cheeping. She grabbed her uniform quickly and took a glance towards the clock on the wall which informed her that she would be late soon unless she quickened her morning routines.

She stormed out her room soon after a very quick shower while ignoring the stinging sensations from the wounds that came in contact with water.

--

Mikan runs very fast as if no tomorrow. She skips her breakfast realizing that she would definitely be late for her first lesson if she insists on having a healthy habit on this particular morning. She dreads for coming late to the lesson especially seeing the fact that it will be Jinno Sensei's class. She knows that particular lecturer will be more than happy to give her another week of detentions and scolding sessions if she comes late again in his class after only yesterday she completed her three-day detentions from him.

In her haste efforts to go to her class she was absolutely unaware with her surrounding. She dashed up the staircase towards her classroom when she accidentally bumped into someone or something.

"I see at last you decided to come to your class today, Polka-Dots?" asked the black cat coolly.

"None of your business, Pervert," retorted Mikan.

As she faced the black cat daringly, the boy unexpectedly saw the cuts on her face. Since currently he has grown several inches taller than the girl, he has to tilt her chin up so he could see her face clearly. When he finally confirmed what he just seen, he could not help but to send a menacing glare towards his best friend who by now already realized the damage that has been done.

"What happened Polka-Dots, you looked very… how should I put it… _artistic_," he spoke acidly at last while trying very hard to control his anger towards the boy standing next to him. He pulls back his fingers from her face and clutch both of his palms into tight grips at both sides of his body as if struggling to restrain himself from doing reckless things that he might soon regret.

Ruka went paler realizing very well the anger radiates from every word that was spoken by his best friend just now.

Completely oblivious with the sarcastic meaning from the black cat's remarks or the sudden changes etched on both faces in front of her Mikan merely shakes her head sadly.

"You wished. I was being attacked by a bunch of crazy birds when I was asleep this morning for no visible reason. Thank God I could save myself from them," she said while showing both of her arms and legs full of slashes and wounds.

Upon seeing more injuries on her body, Natsume almost lost his temper. However, he managed to say, "Seemed that you're fierce enough to handle mere birds, Little Girl. It's a good thing you come _before_ Jinno or else you have to face his detentions as usual."

As if being reminded by him, Mikan shouted, "Oh my God, my class… I have to go now. Bye Natsume, bye Ruka-Pyon." She waved her hands to the two boys standing motionless in front of her before running towards her class which is further a bit than Natsume and Ruka's.

After Mikan entered her own classroom, Natsume quickly faced his best friend with an interrogating look.

"I noticed that you owe me an explanation," he finally spoke after Ruka didn't utter any words.

"I'm terribly sorry, Natsume. I guess they overdo it. Maybe they were too eager to make sure that Mikan-Chan would come on time." Ruka said with an apologetic look.

By the time the blonde boy finished his sentence, the 'convicts' flied around him chirping happily as if reporting to him that their mission was a success.

"Tell them I wasn't satisfied at all with the _results_," scowled Natsume. He cares too much about his best friend to stay angry with him; however, he couldn't forgive the 'offenders' that easily especially after noticing what Mikan has gone through this morning. To think about the cuts on her face and body, not to mention the fears of her having permanent scars already made his blood boils. As he has those thoughts somehow he felt a pang of murderous guilt and remorse. He only could curse himself and his stupid decision inwardly; knowing better that it was his mistake in the first place.

After shooting an infuriated look towards the birds, he walks away towards the staircase. He is definitely not in the mood to go to the class today.

Still, he turned around to face his best friend once again and spoke with a firm tone, "_Ah_, don't forget to inform them that my favorite food is roasted meat. At the moment, I am keen enough to try roasted birds or yakitori with birds meat for a change."

Hearing Natsume's words, Ruka glanced very quickly towards the canaries. As if on cue, they scampered away very fast. Actually he knows (or he hopes he indeed knows) that his best friend didn't mean what he just said. However, knowing that he was dealing with Natsume, he made a mental note not to let his fellow birds anywhere near the black cat for awhile.

Ruka sighed heavily before following his best friend. He knew Natsume very well to notice the changes with his best friend after the day he met Mikan Sakura. Tragically enough, he knew the reason behind the changes for a very long time; much _better_ than the parties involved.

-- to be continued --

_**A/N:** Yay, I finished the first day of the story. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Don't forget to leave your reviews (smiling). _

_**Glossary:** _

Yakitori is a Japanese dish in the form of grilled meats served in thin bamboo sticks. This food is normally made from chicken meat. I think it's quite a common food in Japan (I haven't got a chance to go there so I have no clue whether this statement is correct or not). Uniquely enough, this particular food is also widely available in my country (ahem) known as satay.


	3. Day 2

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is forever Tachibana Sensei's artwork. I am merely writing my imagination mostly based on the characters that she has created._

**-- One Week's Worth of Detentions --**

_--** Day 2** --_

Two figures were standing under the dim light from the lamps of the Middle School Branch's garden. It was very much looked like the two of them did not bother to hide or talk in a less audible volume. A very daring feat indeed and most of the students in the school would have seen their actions in awe since the curfew for Middle School students already began around two hours earlier.

"How much?" asked the taller figure with a cold tone. His ruby earring that was dangling from his left ear now shimmered from the dim light shone above him.

"It depends." It was a girl's voice with similar coldness in her way of speaking; just the same as the taller figure standing in front of her.

"Get real! I don't have forever to wait for such nonsense of an answer," barked the boy impatiently.

"I would be more careful if I were you. You see…. I might change my mind helping you after all," she replied calmly.

The eyes of the black cat were glinting dangerously. However, the girl did not cower even for the slightest bit. On the contrary, she seemed enjoying the whole situation albeit no visible emotions were shown on her gorgeous face. The girl decided inwardly that since it was not an everyday event to have a chance to threaten the black cat, it's best to have fun to the fullest.

"So, what do you want?"

"Oh, we did not discuss the monetary problem anymore, didn't we?"

"You said yourself that it depends. I could roughly guess that money would not be the only issue we need to _settle_." Natsume answered coldly. His eyes were gleaming maliciously.

"Hm… I guess you are not a genius for nothing after all, Natsume," answered the girl tonelessly.

Natsume could not help but twitching a bit, somehow hearing this girl calling his first name always made him shudder a little. It's not that he scared of her or something; she's not his match in terms of their alice abilities anyway. Yet sadly, she got him in a way that nobody in the academy could. Since the day she knew his trump card, apparently she has made it perfectly clear that she would gain as much benefits as possible from it. And it could only mean one thing for him; a living hell.

He swore inwardly and almost blamed himself for falling in love with the most idiotic girl he ever knew; Mikan Sakura. To add his frustration even more, that idiotic girl was happened to have no less than a git as her best friend. And the girl who was standing in front of him daringly now was no other than that infamous best friend herself; Hotaru Imai.

From the knowledge he got during the years he spent with both girls, he knew it only too well that Hotaru Imai has the nature of a blackmailer. Behind her indifference expressions laid something so devilish that the one thing he ever wanted to do was to strangle her to his own satisfaction. He could restrain himself from doing so merely because he still remembered the fact that her best friend was the one whom he had a secret crush with. And to add his current pain even more (of not being able to smother her), this girl was also happened to be the object of affection from no other than his own best friend; Ruka Nogi.

He could only shake his head in utter disbelief upon hearing for the first time that Ruka was falling for the Blackmailer Queen. That time he merely thought that his best friend was only suffering from some temporary mental illnesses. However, months changed to years and now it was almost two years ever since that day and he was definitely still not getting over it. Nevertheless, he never managed to say his true feelings to Hotaru up until now.

Natsume could not help but thinking that it would not be an easy road for Ruka to win over her heart seeing her eccentricity in the first place. Yet, who was he anyway to comment Ruka's love life when his own was just the same piling of mess if not even worse?

He could only blame the fate that they had to fall in love with the two most troublesome girls in the academy. And it was just not their luck as well when both girls they like happened to be the weirdest pair of best friends in the whole school. Still, he admitted that he felt relieved when in the very same day Ruka confessed his feeling about the Blackmailer Queen; he exclaimed that he no longer had a crush on Mikan. That was great news for Natsume to hear that since he would not know what to do if both of them had to fight over the same girl.

--

He knew that in his current situation, he would need all the helps he could muster. Yet he had to be more careful not to repeat the same mistake as what he did the morning before. Every time he remembered the whole event that morning he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. However, he knew that the game must go on as what he promised to Mikan before.

"Just tell me what do you want and you could be sure that I would do whatever you want me to do."

"A very brave statement. I could not expect any less from you," Hotaru replied.

She added, "So what was your reason to do this, Natsume?"

"That's none of your concern." His answer sounded cold and distant although unfathomable expression still lingered on his face.

Hotaru raised one of her eyebrows questioningly. "I am afraid I have to disagree with you on this matter. I have every right to know since it was that idiot whom we're talking about here."

Natsume shot her with a judging look. He knew very well that he was on a losing end. He sighed and said, "I will explain to you in time."

Hotaru understood that she would not get any more explanations from the black cat no matter how hard she pushed for it. Nevertheless, she spoke once again with a cold voice, "I will not forgive you if you ever make her cry, Natsume. Believe me, I will make sure myself that you regret it if I you do."

Then she took out a silver ball, not bigger than a golf ball from her pocket. It hummed inaudibly and let out a small puffs of smoke every once in a while. Natsume took the ball from her hand and glanced at it skeptically.

"Just put this under her pillow. It will know what to do," she said impassively; completely undisturbed with the incredulous look that Natsume just gave her a moment ago.

"Are you sure about this, Imai? This thing looks very shady to me."

"Actually… there is a much easier option for you." Hotaru answered with a hint of enthusiasm on her voice.

"But only if you are willing of course," she added. A rare smirk etched on the normally cold and expressionless face of Hotaru Imai.

Natsume felt his inside squirm a little watching that naughty expression on her face. He was absolutely sure that somehow he did not want to hear her next suggestion.

Hesitating for a couple a second longer, he finally said, "And what is that?"

"Simply stay at her room and wake her up yourself, of course." She answered in a matter-of-factly kind of tone that almost made him committing a murder on the spot.

Hotaru could not see the face of the black cat clearly under the dim lights of her surrounding. However, a sudden heat that caught up with her skin when she finished her sentence confirmed her suspicion that the boy standing in front of her was pretty much flare up with her suggestion. Albeit the reason whether it was in a good or a bad way.

With the same wicked smile she said, "I leave the option to you then, Natsume. Let me know later which one works better for you."

She has already walked a couple steps away from the black cat towards her dormitory when her steps halted almost abruptly, "By the way, I will send the bill tomorrow, Natsume. It's a pleasure to have a business with you."

Much to his annoyance she added, "If you ever need my help next time, you know where to find me."

Natsume swore that he could still hear her chuckling monotonously although the sounds of her steps were fading as she continued walking away from him.

Sighing heavily he knew better that asking help from the Blackmailer Queen herself would always be his very last option. And to start asking her now has shown on how desperate he was this time.

Cursing quietly he walked towards the same direction that was just taken by Hotaru. He was heading towards Middle School Branch-Girl's dormitory.

--

As what he suspected before, Mikan was sleeping soundlessly in her room. Completely oblivious with a person standing next to her bed watching her; she was still deep in her slumber. He knew that she would be deep in her sleep by the time he reached her room. It was not the first time that he was there anyway.

Many times he almost gave up and wanted his miserable life to end. Yet every time he saw her, he knew that he has already found a reason to carry on living. Somehow, it already became his habit whenever he returned from his life-threatening missions or when things became so unbearable for him to go to her room just to see her sleeping. It seemed comforting for him to see her in that way since it was the only time he could be true to his heart. He knew by the time she woke up he would end up hurting her with his words that once again made them quarreling and returned back to square one.

Still, this time was quite different than his other visits. He saw her usually smooth face now still bore the scars from the previous incident. He felt sorry for not being able to prevent that from happening.

And by the time he slipped the ball under her pillow, his face was already so close to hers. He hopelessly restraining himself from kissing her yet to no avail. When his lips finally touched hers, he knew his life would never be complete without her around.

He whispered something that he wanted to say for the whole day in her ear, "I'm sorry you suffered because of me. I promise I would make it up to you, Polka-Dots."

Then he kissed her beautiful face once again and left her room quietly.

--

The corridor of the Middle School Branch was oddly empty for the second day around. The reason behind this peculiarity was most probably because the black cat and his best friend were standing menacingly in front of the class next to their own. Therefore, all the middle school students who came quite early that morning knew better than to linger in the corridor. They knew the risk of making the black cat even more pissed off with their mere presence in there; especially when a deep frown and dangerous scowl already obviously etched on his face. Nobody knows what will happen next when he was in a such foul mood.

"I could not believe that she still has not come until now," scowled Natsume. His flawless face went even darker and more ominous than before.

"We just wait and see, Natsume. It's still early so no need to do anything rash," said Ruka Nogi, somehow looking more tired than usual.

"I should not rely on that dubious thing from your _crazy_ girlfriend," Natsume shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't call Imai like that and she's _not _my girlfriend," said Ruka. His face turned into beet red upon hearing Natsume's words.

"Yeah, right," answered Natsume cynically.

He knew that it was not a right time to throw a tantrum to his best friend. However, he was too frustrated to admit what he truly felt.

He remembered very well that he has slipped the ball just like what Hotaru instructed him. At this point, he could not help but smirking a bit recalling what he _did_ a couple of hours ago.

Unluckily for him, Ruka saw the sudden change in his expression and he worriedly said, "Are you alright, Natsume?"

Almost grumpily as if being wakened up from a sweet dream Natsume harshly answered, "I am alright, however I would _not_ be that sure if I were your girlfriend."

He smirked once again and added, "Let's just hope that the ridiculous thing I paid for a ridiculously high price would work or else….."

Ruka could feel his palms went cold and slightly sweating upon hearing his best friend's threat. He knew that Hotaru's invention never failed to amaze a lot of investors before. However, this time seeing that it involved Mikan, anything could be a disaster in only a matter of seconds. Knowing his temperamental best friend very well, he would not eliminate his threats that easily.

That made him woke up from his reverie all of a sudden and took a peek to the classroom behind him. As if on cue, Hotaru Imai glanced at his direction from her seat. Ruka sent signals to her in a hope that she would realize the danger in the current situation. To his relief, the girl walked towards them with her usual emotionless face.

"Are you sure that Mikan would come on time today, Imai-Chan?" Ruka asked her. His normally cool face now turned beet red once again.

"No need to worry, we could check whether my invention's working or not. I have monitor and controller for it anyway," she said tonelessly; totally ignoring the facial changes from the black cat who stood still beside her.

Natsume felt his heart just missed a beat upon hearing her words. His jaw was hardened when he spoke, "Should I ask you why you did not give me the monitor and controller in the first place, Imai?"

"Ah, where's the fun part then? It's a pity that you did not ask for a complete set to begin with" Hotaru spoke with a smooth voice.

"I have checked it last night and it worked perfectly. I even have proof recorded on tape. Do you want to see it?" she added while glancing at Natsume's direction with a very thin layer of smile. A malicious glint could be seen sparkling in the corner of her eyes.

Natsume could only curse himself secretly. He should have known it better than to whole-heartedly believe the Blackmailer Queen's invention in the first place. Still condemning himself, Natsume answered, "No need to do that, Imai. We should _settle_ the _details_ later on when we finish this whole thing."

Ruka could only glance at both of them. He had no clues whatsoever on what they were talking about. "What is it that you recorded anyway, Imai-Chan? I thought it was supposed to be some sort of alarms to help Mikan-Chan wake up?"

"I always make things multipurpose, Nogi," once again the mischievous glimmer could be seen in her violet eyes.

With that she took a small square monitor, just the same size and color, as the ball she gave Natsume previously, and something resembled a pencil from her pocket.

When she pressed one of the small buttons below the tiny screen, it popped up into a quite big screen just like a portable DVD size. She pushed another button next to the one that she just pressed a moment before. Now the screen clearly showed the full image of Mikan's room.

She clicked the tip of the pencil twice and the image on the screen now changed to Mikan who was clearly still sleeping.

"I couldn't believe it. She dares to sleep until now," Natsume gritted his teeth in anger.

"Could you do something to it, Imai-Chan?" asked Ruka; his face now was no longer beet red although a tinge of pink was visible on his cheek.

Hotaru responded calmly by glancing at her watch and merely said, "It's almost the time."

They returned their gaze to the small screen that was held by Hotaru.

--

As if on cue, the ball that used to emit puffs of smoke once in a while now was bursting out a really thick pink smoke. They could not see the image of Mikan by now since everything was covered with the smoke. Out of the blue, it emitted a very loud shriek like an opera singer singing while she was having a really bad flu.

Natsume's and Ruka's eyes widened in shocked and disbelief. They had to cover their ears to prevent the risk of having sudden deaf from the horrifying voice that was coming from the screen in front of them.

However, Ruka was the one who recovered from the shock and he said in a barely audible volume, "Are you sure it should works that way? It looks quite dangerous to me, Imai-Chan." He has concluded that it was no longer a time to be shy around her anymore. He needed to make sure that Hotaru would not face Natsume's wrath just in case something went wrong.

Hotaru only replied with a naughty smirk on her face that made Ruka slapped his own temple in frustration; this girl was totally oblivious with what Natsume capable of.

Now they could hear Mikan coughing in the midst of the pink fog. And shortly after, her scream on top of the constant bashee-like shriek could be heard from the screen. It made Natsume instantly leapt from his place towards the stairs. At that moment, Ruka grabbed his arm and said, "No, Natsume I think everything will be alright. Imai-Chan would never harm Mikan-Chan, that's one thing for _sure_."

Although very annoyed with the current moment, he had to agree with what Ruka just said. He knew quite the opposite of what it shown on the surface, Hotaru really loves Mikan. Still, he needed to help Mikan and made sure that she's alright. He blamed himself for not checking the effects of the ball before using it to Mikan.

"You will make her deaf, Imai!!" he shouted angrily.

Hotaru merely said monotonously, "Relax. Just enjoy the show, Natsume." That sentence pushed him over the edge and the urge to strangle her returned to him once again.

When the pink smoke has lessened its thickness, they could see the images return to the screen. Only now Mikan was no longer could be seen clearly from the screen. Her body was covered almost completely with a very huge ball oddly resembled the silver ball that Natsume has slipped under her pillow only a couple of hours ago.

"She would not be able to breathe under that thing, for God's sake, Imai!!" yelled Natsume. His voice echoed on the empty corridor. It gave an eerie sound effect towards the current situation just like in a suspense movie.

"Wouldn't you think that I have thought the same way? No need to worry, this ball would not suffocate or make her deaf," she said in the same monotonous tone as a weather forecaster explaining this morning's weather.

As if proving the truth of her statement, the ball popped with a loud sound before their eyes and returned back to its normal form. Everything went quiet and calm like nothing ever happened. Both the screen and the corridor have returned back to their silence condition.

The three of them still not leaving her gaze from the screen when Hotaru said, "Do you want to be a pervert and see her change clothes as well, boys?"

The two boys just realized what she meant when finally Mikan woke up from her bed with crumpled pajamas and a very messy hair. Both boys still could see her walking slowly while still slightly panting towards her wardrobe and taking off her pajamas one by one on her way there.

Cursing loudly Natsume changed his glance towards the stairs, as if waiting for the girl to come any moment now. Ruka suddenly found his own shoes to be very interesting. Both of them somehow looked lost and turned to all the shades of red.

The poor boys were blushing even madder when finally Hotaru spoke once again, "Wow!! Both of you should really see this!"

"Imai!!!!" bellowed Natsume in a threatening tone.

--

"Boys..." muttered Hotaru when she returned back to her class. If only at that moment both boys really took a closer look, they would know that actually nothing could be seen from the screen. She has already turned it off by the time Mikan took off her pajamas. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Beside, it was always nice to see those two overreacting like that; a rare sighting indeed.

Guess she wasn't known as the Blackmailer Queen for nothing after all.…

-- to be continued --

**A/N:** Wow. A very long day indeed for Natsume heheheheh (smiling). Don't forget to leave your comments, guys.


End file.
